Midnight Thoughts
by lucky7girl
Summary: Even one separates from the others, their feelings will find a way to tangle with each other. Songfic SasuNaru story with a very soft shounen ai taste. Gift for Val's day! Happy early Val's Day, darlings!


Disclamer: I disclaim! All of it! From Sasunaru to the ending of Naruto series! Though the plot is MINE! Dattebayo! And the song, _Midnight Orchestra_, definitely belongs to Aqua Timez!

A.N.: hmm, this is my first valentine's project, un-betaed, and not that good cause I wrote it as a gift to my self. Read it then tell me about it so I can improve how my other stories can be better will go. There will be changes of P.O.V. from time to time in the story, you'll find out who's who ;-j

Warnings: mellow moment, fluff, very soft shonen ai ;D

HAPPY EARLY VALENTINE'S DAY, GUYS!

* * *

_Mayonaka no utaga sakenda (A song cried out at midnight)_

Naruto just heard the song in the wind blow. Sound of a flute, so soft and sweet, yet so sad. The melody drew his heart hurt. Just like the hurt Sasuke left in him when he struggled to seek his revenge years ago. Naruto close his eyes then sighed. His smile bittersweet. He kept walking.

_Boku hontou wa hitori ga kirai da (I actually hated being alone)_

He didn't know what to expect. The stillness on the air was just to suffocating at the moment. That's why he played the instrument. A song he heard his mom played long time ago, when the night required a soft taste of art to ease the loneliness. Tonight he play for himself, and somehow, while he played, hope it will ease someone else loneliness.

_Dai kirai da hitoribochi de ikiteyukete shimau nante koto (I hated that I had to live on all alone)_

Who said being alone is so great? Yeah, sometimes that can be handy but most of the time, but most of all it's boring. No one to talk to; no one to have a chat with; no one to share the memories. He knew it for almost the whole time of his life. He totally hated to be alone so he went out. He wanted someone to be with him, to love him, to acknowledge his existence. And it's ended when he found the teme. Unfortunately, the one he chose to do those things with left him the moment he realized that the person is the right one. Always and will always be.

_A shiawase nante chiisana SPOON de tsukeuru kurai de (Ah, happiness, it's small enough to be scooped up with a spoon)_

_Jyuubun nanda wakeaeru hito ga iru ka inaika dake- (But it's enough, it's just about whether or not there's someone to share it with-)_

People always forgot to cherish little happiness, forget that it's alright to be happy cause of little things. He started to count. Things he hate first, the happy memories second. And somehow before he ended his counting session, he knew the happiness will outweight the sad one. Especially the memories with certain blond in it. But it's still enough to accompany him. At least, somehow, he made some and able to share it in the past.

_Mayonaka no uta wa sakebiyo(The song at midnight is a cry)_

_Boku hontou wa, boku hontou wa… (I actually, I actually...)_

_Sabishii kata(felt so lonely.)_

Still, the longing felt hurt. How he wished his most important person will be here. With him. Whether to talk or training or bantering or anything. Just be here with him, not in some places in the middle of nowhere which he didn't know with people who do things for no good. It made him so lonely without his own V.I.P., even if his other friends stayed around him. One truly can be lonely in the crowd sometimes.

_Taiyou no mabiushisa ni kakikesare temo_

_(Even if I was being melted away by the brightness of the sun)_

_Saa hata wo furoka (So, shall we unfold our banners?)_

_Kata wa kumoka (or rally shoulder-to-shoulder)_

_Tada utao ka (or should we just sing?)_

_Dore demo ii yo (It's fine, whatever you choose)_

_Wakeaeru kimi ga iruka inaika dake da yo_

_(It's about whether or not you're there to share the experience with.)_

It's been so long since he enjoyed anyone company. Just to stay beside them, to race with them against the wind blow, to enjoy the moment, to make little memories of some event. Basically, to ease his loneliness. Yes, somehow he missed the dobe, even for a little, even if he wouldn't say it was true.

~OWARI~

* * *

What do U think? Share it with me! How? Review! Hugs and kisses for those who did! ^^b


End file.
